


Nothing But Time

by helvel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel
Summary: “Jesus,” Arthur says in horror, “’m sorry, kid.“





	Nothing But Time

Gunfire behind, the whistling train ahead, and Arthur shouting at him to run faster – John’s ears are ringing so loud he can’t hear himself think. Everything burns, until his outstretched hand reaches Arthur’s and he’s dragged forward onto the back of the train.

The sound of shouting fades behind them, or at least John assumes it does. He still can’t hear a thing, not with his heart hammering like a drum and every sense gone numb as Arthur starts kissing him.

_Arthur is kissing him._ John would think that he died and went to Heaven, if there was any chance that’s where he’s going at the end of all this. It’s real, far as he can tell, but the moment he finds enough sense to tangle his hands into Arthur’s hair, Arthur is pulling away.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Arthur says in horror, “’m sorry, kid.“

Something of a whine finds its way out of John’s throat. “No, no, c’mon, please-“ Arthur doesn’t budge as John yanks at his shirt. Might as well be made of stone, for all John’s able to move him, and he looks like he just saw the Devil himself.

“ _Kid,_ ” Arthur says. John whines again, hands moving up around Arthur’s neck where he can touch the fever-hot skin. Every nerve in John’s body is sparking and he wants so bad, it burns.

“ _Please,_ ” he begs, “Just let me get what I want, for once.”

Arthur makes a gruff sound. In the dark train car, John can see the disbelief in his eyes. “What you want…”

John nods fervently. He’s been wanting this for years, more than anything else, if only Arthur, the colossal fool, would get that. Even worse - now that he’s had Arthur’s lips against his own, he’ll die if he never gets to feel that again. 

Arthur’s big hand cups his cheek, gentle, the same way he does it in John’s dreams. In John’s fantasies, Arthur’s always rough and mean as he manhandles John into doing exactly what he wants, but in John’s dreams, he’s just like this.

“Alright…” he agrees, hesitant, “You tell me if y’want to stop, alright?”

“Yeah,” John agrees. _Yeah right._

John finally manages to make Arthur move, or maybe it’s Arthur himself who moves forward to bring their mouths together again. They may have dropped half the payout on their dash to the train, but John feels rich. It’s a long way to New Austin and they got nothing but time.


End file.
